1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode, a method for fabricating a phosphor layer, and a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode which includes a light emitting diode chip having a surface coated with a phosphor layer to emit white light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a light emitting diode using a nitride-based semiconductor has been utilized as a white light source in a variety of fields for applications in devices such as a key pad, a backlight, a traffic light, a guide light of an airstrip, and an illumination light. As the utilization of light emitting diode chips has diversified, much attention has been paid to the technology for packaging the light emitting diode chips.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of a light emitting diode package according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, the light emitting diode package 10 according to the related art includes first and second lead frames 13 and 14 disposed in a package body 12 and a light emitting diode 11 mounted on the first lead frame 13. The light emitting diode 11 is electrically connected to the first and second lead frames 13 and 14 by a wire W. The package body 12 has a cup shape, and the cup-shaped internal space thereof is filled with resin 15 to protect the light emitting diode 11, the wire W and so on. In this case, phosphor materials capable of converting the wavelength of light emitted from the light emitting diode 11 may be dispersed in the resin 15, in order to emit white light.
In the case of the light emitting diode 10 according to the related art, light is emitted from the surface of the resin 15 exposed to the outside. Therefore, the etendue of the light source increases. Here, the term etendue refers to a value obtained by multiplying the area of a light source by the solid angle of emitted light. When the area of the light source increases, the etendue thereof increases. Since the light emitting diode package 10, according to the related art, has a structure in which light is emitted through the resin having phosphors dispersed therein, the etendue is so high that it is difficult to apply the light emitting diode package 10 to an application requiring a low etendue. Furthermore, when the light emitting diode package according to the related art is used, the color temperature difference between the area in which the light emitting diode 11 is positioned and the peripheral area thereof is large. Therefore, when the radiation pattern of light emitted through a lens is seen from above, a color spot known as a bull's eye may occur.